New Light
by kaylina
Summary: As Rin and Jaken sit alone by their fire, they are suddenly attacked by a hoard of demons. Just as they are facing certain death, a strange woman appears. Is she friend or foe and how will Lord Sesshomaru react? rated T just in case
1. flame

Rin stared into the small fire, completely bored. It had been four days since they had seen Lord Sesshomaru last and she was beginning to get tired of Jaken's constantly terrified state. She sighed. Looking out over the moon-drenched landscape she managed a weak smile. They had decided to camp out on the edge of a forest, overlooking a great prairie since Jaken had thought that they would be safer out of the forest rather than in it. He figured that they would be able to spot any demons a mile away from the prairie and any forest demons wouldn't probably venture out of the forest. Rin had merely giggled at him. Jaken was always very aware of where other demons were whenever Lord Sesshomaru was gone.

Quietly, she dug her small stick around in the glowing embers of the fire, sending crackling sparks everywhere. She watched them; fascinated with the way the tiny embers danced and dived in the cool night air. Rin hugged her knees close and continued to watch the little embers as they rose higher and higher from the ground until they seemed to dance in the sky with the stars and moon. She smiled faintly as glowing red mixed with sparkling white stars. _It's so beautiful_, she thought. _I wish Lord Sesshomaru could be here to watch it with me._ As the stream of embers passed over the moon, Rin looked past them, her gaze focusing instead on the pale white orb. She found the rabbit in the moon and smiled, wondering if he thought her home was as beautiful as she thought his was.

Suddenly a shadow passed over the pure surface of the moon and Rin let out a cry of alarm, instantly waking the snoring Jaken.

"What? What is it? Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken shrieked.

Rin, by this time, was on her feet, "No! Master Jaken, look!" She pointed up at the sky.

Hundreds of demons were congregating in the sky and beginning to flock towards the small camp. They twisted and turned in the sky, their cries more horrible than anything the young Rin had ever heard. They were bird demons, by the look of it, with razor sharp beaks and claws, black and red feathers and glowing red eyes. There was barely anytime to think before they were upon them

Rin screamed as one of the bird demons came after her. She tried to run away but tripped and fell, hitting the ground hard. She felt a sharp rock bite into her leg and a trickle of blood. She looked up and screamed as one of the birds descended on her. Just as the bird was about to grab her in it's deadly talons, a wave of fire incinerated it. Rin looked up to see Jaken sweating as he tried desperately to hold off the hundreds of demons trying to tear them apart. Rin stood and ran behind the small servant of Sesshomaru, trying to stay out of his way as he protected them both. Jaken continued to protect the both of them from the demons, using his staff's fire attacks again and again. Neither one knew how much time passed as the demons continued to attack but Rin could see Jaken shaking with exhaustion. Finally, he gave one last attack from his staff and collapsed.

"Master Jaken? Master Jaken!" Rin cried helplessly as she tried to wake him up. "No! Master Jaken; wake up! Please!" With tears streaming down her face she looked up to see the demon birds barreling toward her. She screamed and squeezed her eyes shut, raising her small arms in front of her; a scant protection against this powerful demon.

But before the demon was able to sink its deadly talons into her, a soft glow filled the camp. The screeches of the bird demons suddenly seemed far away and Rin could feel great warmth caressing her skin that had previously been cooled by the night air. Slowly Rin worked up her courage and opened her eyes. The young girl gasped in surprise at the sight before her.

A woman stood before her dressed in white. Her sun-gold hair was done up in two buns on the top of her head with twin streamers falling all the way to her calves. Her skin was as pale as the moonlight that surrounded her and had only a slight peach tint to it, making it only a little darker than the snow-white kimono she wore. At the hem and sleeves of the kimono were soft embroideries of cherry blossoms in a dark red that matched the bow and quiver of arrows on her back. Her eyes, however, were what eventually captured Rin's attention. They were pools of crystal-clear blue, the likes of which she had never seen. When she looked into them, Rin thought of the sky or the shallow waters of the ocean in summer. She stared, transfixed by this woman, afraid to even breath lest this beauty disappear.

'She's beautiful.' The young girl thought. She was barely able to organize her thoughts enough to wonder who the woman was.

The woman stood in the center of the terrible demons. Her hair whipped around her as the wind clawed at her robes. Rin watched as she slowly raised her arm about her head and a long silver staff materialized in a glow of silver sparkles. The demons, though unable to reach her or Rin and Jaken because of a protective barrier Rin was sure this mysterious woman had conjured, screamed their frustration and anger as they threw themselves against the transparent shield. Rin, amazed, was mesmerized as the woman began to twirl the staff above her head and spun around once, her steps so light it seemed as if she was walking on air. As she completed her spin she brought the tip of the staff to the ground. The instant the silver staff touched the earth, an invisible wave immediately spread from the woman, disintegrating the hundreds of demon birds with one blow. The remaining demons squawked their fear only once before fleeing.

Rin continued to watch as the silver staff disappeared just as brilliantly as it had appeared and the woman quickly drew her bow, firing an arrow from her quiver in one smooth motion. A stream of blue light engulfed the arrow, making it sparkle like a shooting star. It shot through the air faster than Rin would have thought possible and completely destroyed the remaining birds who were attempting to escape in a shower of blue.

Rin watched in awe until the last of the blue sparkles had faded and then turned her attention back to the woman. She was startled to find her savior no less that a few feet away from her and the unconscious Jaken.

Suddenly, Rin realized that she had no idea who this woman was or if she was even on her side. She could just be another demon… there was no way that she was a mere human with the power she possessed. She was just too strong. Not even Lord Sesshomaru could have defeated all those demons with one blow, and he was the greatest demon in the world! Rin realized that she had nothing to protect her if this woman turned out to be evil.

Terrified, the young girl ducked her head down, closing her eyes tight, and pulled Jaken closer to her, too scared to move. Rin waited for the blow…

And waited….

And waited….

"I'm not going to hurt you, you know. If that was what I wanted, why would I have gone to the trouble of protecting you?" the voice was chime-like and beautiful, with more than a touch of amusement. Rin opened her eyes and looked up.

The woman was simply standing above her, smiling warmly as her silver-gold hair cascaded around her, gently moving in the night air. Rin gazed up at her, shocked.

"Y-you're not going to hurt us?" she asked, slightly dazed by her beauty.

The woman was openly bemused as she stood straight, "Now why on earth would I want to do a thing like that?" She gave a little giggle.

Rin continued to stare up at her dumbly, "Well… You're so powerful. I just thought…"

The woman stopped giggling suddenly and Rin found herself missing the twinkling sound. She crouched down to Rin's level, her face becoming much more serious but also slightly… sorrowful. "Let me tell you something, little one." Rin looked into her crystalline blue eyes with a mix of wonder and awe. The young girl could see in them a deep sadness and pain; one that was hauntingly beautiful, "Although I know it may be hard for you to believe, especially in times such as these, not **all** who hold great power crave more power. Some understand the responsibility that they are given and know to use that power to protect those who cannot protect themselves. It is a duty that we all must undertake at some time in our lives. An obligation we are given that goes along with our strength. Those who do not follow it are the evil ones, no matter how powerful they themselves may be." She then clapped her hands and stood suddenly, a smile once again gracing her face. "Now why don't we start another fire and fix up something to eat."

Rin paused for a moment, startled by the sudden change in the woman's voice. Abruptly, however, a smile broke out on her face and she began to laugh lightly, no longer burdened with worry or fear. Simply the knowledge that she was in the company of this strange woman made her feel free.

When she was done she stood up, carefully laying Jaken down on the ground. She bowed. When she was once again upright she introduced herself, "I'm Rin. Thank you for saving Master Jaken and me."

The woman smiled wholeheartedly, "It's wonderful to meet you, Rin. My name is Serenity, but you may call me Usagi."

Sesshomaru sniffed the air, his delicate sense of smell picking up on things the animals of the forest would never have noticed, searching for signs of that fiend, Naraku. He had sensed him somewhere nearby not two days ago. He had been so close that he could practically taste him. And then it had simply disappeared. It was as if the damned demon had just vanished into thin air.

The son of the great dog-demon and half brother to Inuyasha continued on his way back towards the place he had left Rin and Jaken. It had been four days since he had left them alone, something he normally would never do. However, he knew that they were in a safe area and that there were not very many demons around that would dare to come anywhere near his scent.

As he reached the top of a hill the scents of Jaken and Rin wafted toward him on a faint breeze. If he was not so stoic, he might have smiled…but then, maybe not.

But wait… Sesshomaru sniffed again. The demon frowned as a new scent overwhelmed his senses. It was the scent someone with great power pulsing through their veins but he could not tell if they were good or evil. Immediately he quickened his pace to a run, he was still a good half day from where Rin was if he ran at full pace; he could be there by morning.

The dog demon's eyes narrowed. Something was not right.

Usagi smiled as she watched Rin sleep. It was almost as if the young girl had never lost anyone or anything in her life, but Usagi knew that to be untrue. She had known the instant she had seen the young girls eyes that she had lived a hard life so far. However… Usagi couldn't help but feel content as she watched her sleep. While she slept she looked… innocent. Usagi winced, her contentment evaporating with the reemergence of memories. How she wished for those days when she had been that innocent child, ignorant of the ways of the world; ignorant of the evil that insisted on trying to consume the world that she loved so dearly.

If only.

She let a fragile smile grace her lips once more as a poem floated through her head. It was one she had not heard for a long time, nor had ever thought she would say again.

"If only, if only, the little cat cried,

I was not so small and was able to climb the tallest of trees,

The narrowest of cliffs,

I would make my way home,

To the nest of my kin,

And would live forever in happiness,

If only, if only, the little cat cried."

Usagi smiled at the memory of Luna whispering it to her as she fell asleep at night. Usagi tucked her legs beneath her. Stirring the fire's embers back to life, she added another log that she and Rin had collected. Soon the flames were a cheerful blaze once more and Usagi basked in the warmth it provided. Quietly she looked over at the peaceful Rin and the fitful Jaken. A smile appeared on her heart-shaped face once more before she averted her attention to the stars above her. Even after years of traveling, she could not ever get used to the sheer number of stars she could see in the wilderness. It was as if she was looking into a sea of stars, punctuated only by the brightness of the occasional planet or the moon.

Stories wove themselves in and around of the fabric of the stars, recounting great deeds or great heroes. Beautiful queens exiled to the stars for their vanity or simply because of jealous gods. There were stories of great monsters thrown into the sea of sky by great heroes, never to destroy the lives of humans again. There were thousands of stories, just waiting to be told once more.

Her smile became bitter as she recalled one such story of a great kingdom. The most beautiful kingdom ever to grace the skies… that is, it was until…

'_No.'_ Usagi gaze became harsh and reflected the burning embers of the fire as she forced herself to stop. 'I will not think of that again. I can't. I won't.' Usagi took a deep breath. Her crystal blue eyes cleared of the harshness and once again were as clear and pure as a mountain lake at sunrise.

Usagi looked above her once again, smiling as she recalled how her friends would have loved this night. She closed her eyes. For a brief moment, she allowed herself to imagine them with her, staring up into the sky. They were, for once, not wondering what the future would bring, or thinking about their responsibilities. For a few brief hours they had no worries. They were simply enjoying the beauty laid out in front of them. She could practically feel strong arms encircling her and hear the quiet giggles of her friends as they told stories.

Usagi opened her eyes once more, the happiness slowly draining and being replaced with lonely tears.

"Oh how I miss you all." She whispered, wiping her cheeks with cold hands.

She took a breath and looked across the fire at the two small figures she had protected.

Rin turned over, the fire lighting up her dark hair and small face. She smiled in her sleep slightly. Usagi's eyes softened and her loneliness was assuaged as she watched the little girl sleep. She once again felt the warmth of the fire as she realized; she was no longer alone. At least… not for this night.

Sesshomaru continued his run. The fact that he had begun to smell demon blood near where Rin and Jaken were was not a good sign. There was enough that he knew Jaken could not have killed them all and since Rin couldn't fight, that left the mysterious scent; the scent that had been bothering him since he had first smelt it. It was neither human nor demon, that much he was sure. A half demon then? Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he realized he wasn't sure. Whatever gave off the smell certainly didn't stink like Inuyasha did. No… this was something he had never come across before. It was sweet, like flowers, and yet… there was something cold about it that reminded him of moonbeams and starlight… something that hinted to something pure and other-worldy.

The dog demon hissed his displeasure, baring his teeth, and quickened his pace. He was only a little ways away. He would reach where Rin and Jaken were by dawn.

Usagi breathed easy as the first rays of sunlight gradually turned the sky grey and then a brilliant reddish orange. Streaks of pink illuminated the clouds hovering over the mountains to the east while pools of purple-blue clouds lingered in the west. She had stayed awake all night and no more demons returned. She hadn't been worried for another fight, but she was relieved that the little girl and her strange companion wouldn't have to go through another battle. Usagi didn't want to expose her to any more violence and death than was necessary.

As the first rays of sunlight poured over the mountains she watched as the golden light slowly cascaded over the landscape in front of her, turning the prairie into waves of golden green.

She looked over at Rin, who still slept peacefully, though she looked slightly chilled by the night's air. Smiling slightly, Usagi stood up. She was momentarily blinded by the sun that abruptly drenched her in the morning light as she stood up and she raised a hand to shield her eyes. While her sight returned to her she shivered and reveled in the tingling warmth the light gave her. Taking a deep breath of the crisp air, she stretched her arms out as far as they would go. The world was, if only for a moment, calm. Nothing disturbed the silence that stretched far across the land and even the creatures of the forest had not yet awoken to the new day. Usagi smiled. She was at peace.

Usagi then walked around the fire, conjuring some water courtesy of Neptune's powers as she passed by the still-glowing embers, dousing them. Steam billowed around her as she then pressed her hands to her chest. A soft white light glowed through her fingers, as clean and bright as the light of the moon. It illuminated her completely before slowing fading. When it finally disappeared, Usagi was left holding a heavy red blanket. Carefully, Usagi bent down and placed it over the sleeping girl, smiling when Rin snuggled deeper into the newly provided warmth. Usagi smiled warmly and softly brushed a few stray hairs behind the girl's ear. Yes. This was what she had missed for so many years. Peace. True peace. However… peace isn't something lasts long…

It was then that Usagi suddenly became aware of another presence near her. She spun around quickly, standing and preparing herself for another battle.

She would not allow this little girl's peace to be ruined. She would not let history repeat itself.


	2. new light

Sesshomaru was not sure just what to do. As he had reached the end of the forest, he stepped silently and cautiously into the morning light. His eyes had rested on the little campsite, Rin sleeping soundly near the now-dying fire, and Jaken tossing around before getting comfortable again. He sighed a breath of relief. They were fine. Rin was fine. He moved as if to take a step toward them when he noticed her.

She had the longest golden-blond hair that he had ever seen done up in two buns on the top of her head with streamers falling gently to the ground. The back of her neck told him her skin was a pale cream color, nearly as white as the snowy kimono she wore. The thing that surprised him the most, however, (and which caused him to be especially guarded) was the sheer amount of power coming from her tiny figure. She was as small, if not smaller than Inuyasha's wench and had a distinctly human look to her. However, her scent was far from human. Sesshomaru sniffed acutely. Once again his nose was filled with moonbeams and flowers. He scowled. Definitely not human.

The way that Rin and Jaken were sleeping near her suggested that they knew her and that they trusted her, something that Sesshomaru was none to happy about. He continued to watch her silently as she stood up and stretched, sunlight pouring over her and covering her in a warm glow.

The dog demon's attention was momentarily captured as he saw the way her hair gleamed in the sunlight, almost like spun gold. He gazed at her intently as she stretched her arms out and walked gracefully past the fire, conjuring water with a mere wave of the hand. He barely noticed her display of magic, however, since he had become too absorbed in seeing her face for the first time. Sesshomaru felt something strange stir in him as he laid eyes on the heart-shaped face for the first time. Her features were so soft and… filled with kindness and love that he couldn't help but be enraptured. She was as pale as a lily and yet sharp as a thorn. Her cheeks had only the slightest blushing of rose to them and her lips were small and pink. Her features were tiny and sweet, but he could tell by her chin that she was stubborn. What truly absorbed his attention, however, were her eyes. They were the most crystalline blue that he had ever seen, and were far too unearthly for him not to know she was neither human nor demon in the slightest.

He realized what he was doing and jerked himself out of his reverie. He quickly composed his face into an expression of emotionless-ness, and watched silently as she placed her hands together and conjured a blanket for Rin. He narrowed his eyes and glared. He continued to examine the scene as she kneeled down next to Rin and brushed a few strands of hair from her face. Sesshomaru growled inaudibly. Perhaps he had not been as silent as he had thought, however, since it was then that she seemed to finally realize that she was not alone. She spun around, standing as she did so, and raised her arms into a defensive position.

"Who are you?" She demanded, her blue eyes glinting dangerously. The dog demon was only able to catch a flash of power in those blue orbs before it was gone once more.

He remained impassive and simply continued to glare at this intruder. Sesshomaru smirked a little. Did she really believe that she could stand up to him? She didn't have a chance, even if she was neither human nor demon. However, he refrained from attacking and after a few moments of offended silence, he replied somewhat tightly.

"I do not think that my identity matters quite as much as yours. Who are you and why are you here?" he stated, causing her to narrow her eyes.

They simultaneously struck fighting positions. Both were stopped from fighting however at the sound of a small yawn near the fire. Sesshomaru and Usagi glanced over to find Rin rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and stretching, the red blanket gently falling into her lap. When she finally opened her eyes to the morning sun, she turned and was surprised to find the scene before her. When her gaze rested on the dog demon, her eyes lit up.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You're back!" she shouted in delight, jumping out of her makeshift bed and running to where he was. She had already hugged him around his waist before she realized what she was doing and jumped back, blushing madly. "I- It's, uh, I'm glad you're finally back, Lord Sesshomaru. I missed you!" She smiled cheerfully up at him and Sesshomaru's golden eyes softened for a moment before his gaze once more fell on the mysterious woman who no longer held herself in a defensive position.

"Oh!" Rin exclaimed, seeing his shift in gaze, "Lord Sesshomaru, there's someone I want to you meet!" She lightly grabbed the sleeve of his robe and dragged him closer to the fire. She then introduced him to her savior. "Lord, this is the Lady Usagi. She saved Jaken and me from a great number of demons last night. If she hadn't come, I don't know what would have become of us."

Shesshomaru became stoic and uncaring. Rin gulped nervously and hoped that he wouldn't attack or become angry with her or her new friend, the Lady Usagi.

Sesshomaru simply studied the strange blond woman in front of him with a cold indifference. In reality, however, he began to grow curious about this strange female who looked human, but felt more powerful than any other demon he had fought. So she had fought to protect Rin and Jaken. He was in her debt, then, and that was something he didn't entirely like. He watched as she, Lady Usagi, bowed at the waist, her golden hair cascading over her shoulders and nearly brushing the ground as she did so.

When she stood she smiled dazzlingly at the great demon. "Now I see who you are. I am glad to meet the one who watches over Rin. She is a wonderful girl." Usagi smiled warmly at the little girl who blushed once again at the praise.

Sesshomaru nodded without feeling, "You have my thanks, Lady Usagi, for protecting Rin."

Usagi laughed lightly, which Sesshomaru couldn't help but think sounded like bright bells, "Please, it's just Usagi, I'm certainly no Lady. At least not anymore." Sesshomaru blinked at the comment. 'Not anymore?' what did that mean? He listened closely as she continued, "But I should continue on. I really shouldn't tarry. I hope that you will have no more problems in the future, Lord Sesshomaru, and may the moon watch over and protect all of you." She then knelt down so she was at Rin's level, "Goodbye, Rin! I'll miss you!"

Rin tearfully hugged the powerful woman, "I don't want you to go! It's only early morning and you've only just met Lord Sesshomaru! Why do you need to leave so suddenly?"

Usagi smiled again, this time a little sorrowfully, "I know, but now that Lord Sesshomaru is returned, you have no need of me. I should continue on my way to those who do need me." Rin just continued to hug her tightly, not wanting to let go. She hated herself for being so childish but for once she just couldn't stop herself from crying out.

"But-but… I've never had mother before! Please don't go!" the young girl blurted out.

Usagi's eyes widened in surprise, and then softened, "Oh Rin…" She thought for a moment of what she should say. "I-,"

"Why don't you stay and eat with us, and then leave once the sun has fully risen and you can see the path before you clearly." Sesshomaru mentally shouted at himself. He could hardly believe he had just invited the woman for breakfast. What the hell was he thinking?

Usagi seemed to be equally surprised. 'Where did that come from?' she wondered, thoroughly stunned. Her sapphire-blue eyes held mild shock as they met his golden ones. An understanding and almost… partnership forged by the existence of this small girl seemed to pass between them and Usagi nodded.

Now she understood. He had invited her so he could attempt repay her in some way for helping Rin and Jaken. However Usagi didn't think that that was all. He obviously was inviting her for Rin's sake, though the blond bunny could tell immediately that he was not the type of person who would ever admit it. Perhaps he didn't even realize he was doing it himself.

Usagi smiled warmly first down at Rin, who stood gazing at her hopefully, and then back up to Sesshomaru. He stood impassive as he waited for her answer. Usagi could see that this was a demon who was perhaps more powerful than the evil Naraku. He seemed to have more control over himself, as well, in comparison to that pathetic excuse for a creature. He seemed to have a calm strength, as eternal as the moon, yet as shifting as the sea. He seemed to be someone who didn't even realize he was protecting a human while he continued to tell himself that humans were to be hated. Usagi smiled again and, shaking some golden strands from her face, replied graciously, "That would be wonderful, I think."

As Rin cheered, Sesshomaru nodded to the blond woman, who continued to smile as she bowed slightly.

Sesshomaru studied her for a split second, letting her power wash over him. He then quickly spun around, turning his back on this strange woman, and went to kick Jaken awake in order for him to prepare the morning meal.

As he walked the short distance, he was left wondering one thing: Just who was this woman?

0000000

Usagi smiled as she watched Rin play in the prairie, chasing butterflies and laughing at Jaken when they landed on the small imp. She laughed lightly to herself, remembering a time when she was once as innocent as the young girl before her.

They had already eaten the breakfast that Jaken had made, a simple meal of rice, cooked rabbit and vegetables. They had eaten in an awkward quiet, only broken by Rin's occasional questioning of Usagi. She had wanted to know where Usagi was from, how she had gained such power, how old she was, and where she was going. Usagi, however, had answered as ambiguously as possible, something that she was sure the Lord Dog Demon had picked up on. Usagi smiled. Rin reminded her so much of herself at that age. A twinge of sadness pricked the blond girl's heart and she felt her eyes become hot with unshed tears.

Unfortunately, it was right at that moment when she noticed the tell-tale aura of the little girl's guardian standing a few yards behind her. Instantly Usagi's tears were dry and her face held an expression of calm peace. There was no need for the Lord Sesshomaru to think her weak.

Usagi continued to pay attention to what Rin was doing, however her thoughts were behind her, studying this powerful demon and what he was doing. She sensed his ever-shifting aura simply standing in the same place, staring at her so hard that she could practically feel his eyes boring holes into her. He was cautious of her. She smirked. Good. At least he was wise enough to be wary of her. She continued to watch and be watched for several more minutes. Eventually, however, Usagi began to get annoyed. Why was he still staring? He had to know that she could feel him standing there. Why wasn't he saying anything? What was he thinking? If he knew that she knew that he was there, why was he still staring? Didn't he know that he was being rude? His presence became so distracting that she could no longer enjoy watching Rin and Jaken play. As she drummed her fingers on the ground beside her she wondered how (and why) he continued to study her so intensely in such stoic silence. It was as if he had no emotions, only calculating thoughts. Usagi began to twitch and soon she could no longer bear it.

She attempted to keep her annoyance and impatience out of her voice and instead tried to adopt a slightly amused tone as she addressed him. "Are you going to stand there all day or are you planning on sitting down?" she asked. She felt his aura spike in surprise. So he hadn't known that she was aware of him? Usagi forced herself not to laugh out loud. He had thought she wasn't aware of him, that was why he hadn't said anything. All her annoyance washed away. Instead she was simply amused. So the all powerful Lord Dog Demon was not as powerful or as perceptive as she had given him credit for.

She felt him shift uncomfortably and she allowed herself a small smirk as she waited for him to make the next move.


End file.
